Freeze You Out
by Emeruade
Summary: "Katsuki Yuuri ha vivido sus últimos 23 años ignorante del mundo a su alrededor. Como todo 'Saru' ha vivido ciego, sordo y mudo. No es hasta la llegada de su ídolo, Viktor Nikiforov, que su naturaleza dormida despierta para traerle una mágica historia de amor, drama y porvenir que nunca, ni en sus más locos sueños, pudo haber imaginado vivir." Vikturi; Multiship
1. Chapter 1

**Pareja:** La principal es Viktor Nikiforov x Yuuri Katsuki. ¿Las demás? No lo tengo claro aún... estoy abierta a sugerencias.

 **Declaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, son exclusivamente de la gran Mitsuro Kubo. El Universo Madararui le pertenece a Tarako Kotobuki. Título gracias a la canción SiA.

 **Nota:** Inicialmente lo subí primero a WattPad pero debido a una muy buena sugerencia de una lectora decidí revivir mi cuenta en Fanfiction y comenzar a subir los capítulos acá, por lo mismo es que subiré en oleada todos los capítulos que tengo hasta la fecha subidos en WattPad, luego comenzaré a subir los siguientes al mismo ritmo que en la otra plataforma, es decir, cad días.

 **Advertencia:** Posible MPREG

* * *

 **Universo Madararui**

Antes de comenzar con los capítulos primero debo explicar el Universo Madararui, quizás a algunas se les haga similar al Omegaverse, y, en cierta medida, tienen muchas características en común, pero son diferentes al mismo tiempo.

Este universo proviene de un manga llamado 'Sex Pistols' de la mangaka Tarako Kotobuki. ¡Full recomendado!

 **¿Qué es un Madararui?**

Madararui significa, literalmente 'con manchas'. Es un ser humano como cualquier otro, la diferencia es que poseen en su ADN características animales. En el ADN de sus ancestros en vez evolucionar de monos a hominidae, algunos tuvieron el 'despertar de la mancha' de los genes de otros mamíferos e insectos. Cada categoría tiene sus propias características personales, lo mismo con sus subcategorías.

 **Categorías** : Son los tipos de Kon-Gen que vendría siendo la apariencia del 'Alma' y característica en cada Madararui, este Kon-Gen es el que aparece sobre el cuerpo físico (orejas, cola, etc) y generalmente se expone cuando el sujeto está bajo fuertes estados de ánimo, bajo el influjo de la excitación o bien también puede aparecer debido a estados de inconciencia o somnolencia. No es común que un Madararui ande por ahí exponiendo su forma espiritual, para ellos es como ir desnudos.

 _Sirena:_ Son hombres-pez. Acá entran todos los Madararui del tipo marítimos. Son muy raros y su estabilidad con el medio 'material' es en general muy precaria, están dentro del 1% de la población total del mundo. Son los únicos que tienen problemas con el ámbito 'material'

 _Jyanome:_ Son los Ojo de Serpientes. Acá entran todos los Madararui del tipo serpiente o reptiles, tal como el enunciado dice. Están dentro del 3% de la población total del mundo.

 _Mizuchi:_ Son los Dragón de Lluvia. Están a un nivel más alto que los Ojo de Serpientes puesto acá están los reptiles mayores (como los cocodrilos). También componen el 3% de la población total del mundo.

 _Nekomata:_ Son los hombres-gato. Entran acá todos los Madararui del tipo felino. Componen también el 3% de la población total del mundo.

 _Kumakashi:_ Son los hombres-oso. Entran acá todos los tipos de Madararui del tipo oso. Componen también el 3% de la población del mundo.

 _Inujininn:_ Son los Deidad Perro. Entran acá todos los tipos de Madararui del tipo perro o sus derivados, como los lobos, aunque estos últimos son escasos en el mundo, es más común encontrar las diversas razas de perro que un lobo. La mayoría se encuentran extintos. En general son la mayor población, acaparando el 15% de la población en el mundo, mientras que los de tipo lobo sólo se podría hablar de un 3%.

 **Humanidad general.**

Son los 'Saru' o 'Monos'. Componen el 70% de la población mundial y son los humanos comunes y corrientes.

 **¿Cuál es la diferencia con un Madararui?**

El hombre simio reniega inconscientemente la posibilidad de un proceso de evolución de animales que no sean simios y por ello son incapaces de ver el alma o Kon-Gen, tampoco escuchan su voz y no hablan con ella. En definitiva, cuando un Madararui muestra su apariencia espiritual (cola, orejas, etc) no la ven, inclusive cuando hay Madararui hablando sobre asuntos de Madararui, tampoco oyen el diálogo.

 **Fertilidad**

Creo que la mejor forma de explicarles esto es con la misma pirámide y tabla que ofrecen en el Manga del que proviene este universo.

(Fanfiction no me permite adjuntar la imagen pero pueden verla acá y soy una ignorante de meter links acá así que... los invito a pasearse por mi perfil en WattPad y ver la imagen de allí ;; lamento las molestias)

Para la fertilidad y aspectos generales cada categoría posee distintas 'Semillas' por así decirlo, está la semilla pesada, semilla media y semilla ligera.

Las semillas pesadas son más difíciles de encontrar y su fertilidad es baja, en realidad, entre todas las categorías Madararui es más fácil encontrar semillas ligeras, su fertilidad es alta, sin embargo, las cruzas con ellos tiene, por lo general, resultado de un 'Alma' de semilla ligera. Es por esto mismo que cruzarse con un semilla ligera es beneficioso pero al mismo tiempo no se prevalece el 'linaje'. Cruza entre semillas pesadas es muy complicada, tiene altos índices de preservar el linaje pero el cruce satisfactorio es bajo. La población de hombres simio es tan vasta debido a su alto índice de propagación, si hay un cruce entre un Saru y un Madararui el resultado será un Saru por más que se tengan un sin número de hijos con el mismo sujeto, el resultado seguirá siendo un hombre simio.

 **Mezclas**

Sí, hay mezclas. Por lo general los Madararui se basan mucho en su instinto, después de todo están más cercanos a su parte animal que los Saru; por tanto es común que se emparejen dictados por su instinto. Saben inmediatamente, en el momento que se conocen, con quién congenian. Socialmente se inculca a los jóvenes que se crucen con su propia 'Especie' para así preservar el linaje, es decir, Kumakashi con Kumakashi, Nekomata con Nekomata, etc. Inclusive se acuerda entre familias cruces 'beneficiosos' para la procreación de linajes. También es común que se compren semillas para esto mismo (y es un negocio muy lucrativo, cabe decir). Generalmente las semillas que se compran son las pesadas.

 **¿Qué es un Retrogrado?**

Son valedores de linaje, lo Premium de lo Premium. Un Retrogrado es un Saru que hizo reversión de genes. No se sabe precisamente porqué es que esto sucede pero son lo más raro en el mundo. Tienen la habilidad de los Madararui y además la habilidad de los hombres simios de procreación y esto mismo los hace tener un atractivo altamente sexual tanto para los hombres simios o los Madararui.

Es probable que no se vea a un Retrogrado ni en 100 años.

 **Fuerza**

¿A qué me refiero con esto?

Como hablé antes de los tipos de semilla entre los Madararui tengo que hacer un apéndice sobre estas mismas debido a que cada una tiene ciertas 'habilidades'.

Son las semillas pesadas generalmente los poseedores de estas habilidades que están orientadas netamente en preservar a su 'hembra' favorita. La más común es el **blind** o cegera que es para cegar a su hembra y que ésta no pueda ver a otro macho, la aplicación es censurar parte de la óptica de la hembra favorita para que no vea la apariencia espiritual de otro macho y así no sea seducida. Hay otras habilidades más, algunas más extremas que otras pero de ellas posiblemente hablaré más adelante cuando el fic avance más

Las feromonas de las semillas pesadas son muy fuertes y las semillas ligeras totalmente volubles a estas. La forma de marcar a una hembra más fácilmente es apareándose con esta así inhibe que otros machos se fijen en ella y también modifican un poco las feromonas de la apariencia espiritual de la hembra en cuestión para dejar más en claro a los otros machos que no la toquen.

 **Fecundación**

Entre hombre y mujer es simple: cuando la mujer entra en celo y si esta no toma anticonceptivos la fecundación es exitosa (y susceptible en su éxito dependiendo de qué semilla sea cada progenitor).

Pero cuando hablamos de parejas del mismo sexo la fecundación tiene que tener ciertas ayudas que vienen de la mano de artilugios. No voy a profundizar mucho en este punto por ahora, más adelante cuando lo amerite lo haré. Pero sí, es posible la fecundación entre personas del mismo sexo.

* * *

 _¡Y esta sería la explicación! Cualquier duda que les quede me la hacen saber para así aclararles. Puede resultar un tanto confuso, lo sé, si quieren pueden ver todo esto como la relación Alfa, Beta, Omega pero agregando apariencias espirituales animales (y otros muchos detalles que tienen en diferencia ambos Universos)._

 _Como dije, la par_ _eja principal será ViktorxYuuri pero habrán otras muchas secundarias ¿qué parejas les gustaría ver, además del Vikturi? Estoy completamente abierta a sugerencias respecto a este punto. Estimo que durante el resto del día subiré el siguiente capítulo, eso hasta el III, desde el IV en adelante serán al mismo ritmo que los demás. En mi perfil pueden ver cual es el link de mi cuenta en WattPad, por ahí también me pueden ver ~ eso es todo por el momento z3_

 _Como siempre, sus review, fav y follow son el alimento de esta escritora sin sueldo z3_

 _Lov ya guys!~_


	2. El último

**I**

 _ **El último**_

Viktor Nikiforov es un hombre de 1,80 cm y 71 kilográmos, de cabello platinado e hipnóticos ojos acuamarina, de músculos definidos gracias a su profesión, sonrisa encantadora e infartante. Penta campeón del Grand Prix representando a Rusia. Tiene 27 años y no posee aún descendencia de su linaje. No es de extrañar, ser del escuálido 1% de la población complica las cosas a la hora de aparearse. No ha conocido a esa persona por la que su instinto grite así que supone y hasta se resigna que su linaje morirá con él. Nadie puede decir, por lo menos, que no intentó preservar la especie, porque vaya que sí lo hizo, hasta el punto de rebajarse a comprar vientres.

Esa época la describe como una oscura, angustiante y estresante, sobretodo estresante; bordeaba los 20 años, una edad inclusive atrasada para buscar pareja para cruce(1*), y sus aledaños comenzaron a hablar al no verle familia hecha, no le importaron los comentarios a su alrededor y los intentos por concretarle matrimonio fueron desechados, él no era de relaciones fijas, en realidad, era todo un Casanovas. Ahí donde pasaba dejaba una estela de suspiros, al ser una semilla pesada nunca le faltó alguien que calentara su cama y en sus años de juventud aprovechó al máximo sus cualidades para yacer con quien se le viniera en gana, tenía las manos a rebosar y mucho donde elegir. Fueron buenos años.

Cuando ganó su primera medalla es que el cuchilleo respecto a crías incrementó exponencialmente, quizás se debió a que se filtrara su verdadera apariencia espiritual -descuido suyo, lo admitía- o al simple hecho de que la gente ya presagiaba el genio del patinaje que ya era y sería más a futuro y encontraban era un desperdicio que una semilla como la suya se perdiera.

Fue a los 23 años que, luego de intentos sin resultado con sus amantes, recurrió a comprar un vientre. Nada sucedió y eso que permaneció con esa hembra durante los 5 días de su celo y otros 5 más ¡Diez días! Y nada, sólo unos muchos ceros de menos en su cuenta del Banco. A los 24 volvió a intentarlo con el mismo resultado de la vez anterior. Ya luego de eso desistió de buscar a fuerza preservar su linaje y se dedicó a vivir haciendo oídos sordos a los comentarios amarillistas que versarán sobre la extinción de su linaje, una lástima, perder tan gran especie, más aún, porque él era, literalmente, el último. No existía en el planeta otro como él y debido a ser de entre las semillas pesadas, un peso pesado(2*) su índice de cruce era casi nulo así se apareara con una semilla ligera, y ésta siquiera podría darle satisfactoriamente una cría de su pesaje.

Así pues, en la actualidad y con sus 27 años sobre los hombros vivía por y para el patinaje. Pero inclusive dentro de su misma industria comenzaba a extinguirse… la vida útil de un patinador es corta y él hacía todo para continuar dentro del círculo, trayendo cada año programas que sorprendieran al público; él se encargaba de innovar creando nuevas piezas, era su propio coreógrafo, su propio compositor e inclusive su propio coach. Pero mejor no mencionarle a Yakov esto último o se enfadaría puesto él era su coach, entre los dos se encargaban de seguir manteniendo a Viktor en la cima, los consejos del mayor siempre eran sabios y centrados, esto le ayudaba a Viktor a mantenerse concentrado. Durante los años de su adolescencia los regaños y exigencias de Yakov ayudaban a que su alumno no se perdiera en el camino de las hormonas. Hoy en día no era necesario, como adulto que era se volvió más centrado con respecto al desenfreno del placer, o, más bien, se aburrió. Sí, se aburrió; claro que era excitante, pero ya no ejercía el mismo efecto en él que antaño. Una distracción menos, decía Yakov.

\- ¿Viktor, has visto el video? –Escuchó decía Chris al otro lado de la línea. No hubo un 'Hola' que antecediera al diálogo. El Sueco lo había llamado y en cuanto Viktor atendió fue recibido por esa declaración.-

\- Chris ~ cuanto tiempo ¿Qué video? –Respondió acariciando el lomo de su mascota, un canice de esponjoso pelaje que yacía entre sus piernas. Ambos estaban recostados sobre el amplio sofá de tres cuerpos que tenía en su departamento.-

\- ¡Debes verlo! ¿Recuerdas a Katsuki Yuuri? –Viktor hizo memoria. En el Grand Prix recién realizado el japonés formó parte de los 6 competidores al podio, quedó último.- Ha emulado tu programa Stay Close to me y se ha hecho viral. Ya te lo envío. Una lástima, si hubiera empleado un desempeño como ese en el Grand Prix habría clasificado mucho mejor…

Hablaron unas pocas trivialidades más, rieron con las memorias de la celebración de la noche del Grand Prix y prometiéndose volver a enfrentarse en el podio el siguiente año, colgaron. Al instante Chris hacía envío del video que hasta ese momento ignoró; el amarillismo no le gustaba y por lo mismo es que tenía bloqueados los anuncios en las redes sociales que no fueren respecto a sus propias publicaciones.

Se acomodó mejor en el sofá y le dio 'Play' al archivo multimedia. Sus ojos se ampliaron en grata sorpresa, ese joven no era el mismo que él vio en la pista, no existía punto de comparación en lo absoluto, eran como la noche y el día.

¿Era aquel de verdad Katsuki Yuuri?

Los movimientos que ejercía, la manera en que los músculos se movilizaban no iban al compás con la música, **eran la música** , no era la melodía la que relataba el anhelo incesante que había preparado para ese programa, no, era el cuerpo del menor el que contextualizaba el anhelo, casi lo hacía palpable.

Un soplo de calidez primaveral luego del invierno más largo.

Así lo sintió en su pecho.

De pronto las reminiscencias de esos ojos pardos iluminados al pedirle en la fiesta que fuera su entrenador lo golpearon con fuerza.

\- Makkachin, nos iremos a Japón –Declaró decidido acariciando con cariño el pelaje de su mascota, en animal meció con alegría su cola y ladró en respuesta.-

 **####**

Abril lo recibió con los brazos abiertos cuando llegó a Japón, la primavera(3*) gestaba sus colores y eso le pareció al Ruso que era una bienvenida, como si el viento le susurrara un cálido _'Bienvenido a casa'_ en el oído. Sonrió. _'Estoy en casa'_ respondió y guió su camino hacia el hogar del que sería desde aquel día su alumno, no le costó hallar el lugar puesto era actualmente la única posada del pueblo.

Llegó y fue recibido por una amable mujer que inmediatamente se dispuso a ayudarlo con las maletas que portaba, le ofreció comida e invitó a que se relajara dentro del Onsen. Nikiforov aceptó la oferta, sería primera vez que disfrutaría del tradicional baño de esa patria y la idea lo entusiasmó al instante, aunque más le hubiera gustado a él compartir ese momento junto a su pupilo, conocer más del menor e interactuar con éste. Estaba secretamente ansioso ¿Qué reacción pondría Yuuri cuando lo viera allí? Quizás pensaría que se trataba de una broma y que sólo venía a burlarse un poco de él luego de la petición que realizó en la ceremonia. Sonrió con anticipación de sólo imaginarse las posibles reacciones que vería.

Se sentía relajado, las pocas horas que llevaba ahí habían sido más calmas que una temporada completa de cualquiera de las vacaciones que ha tenido en su vida. Algo tenía ese pueblo, partiendo por algunas lógicas como el simple hecho de estar por completo apartado de la civilización y ser prácticamente rural; que no fuera una ciudad minimizaba el ruido sólo dejando la calma perenne de la naturaleza que lo rodeaba. Pero más importante, hasta el momento no había conocido a ningún Madararui allí, la gente con la que se cruzó en el pueblo camino a la posada habían sido todos hombres simio. Sólo en la estación de trenes pudo percibir a una semilla ligera a la lejanía, era primera vez que se sentía rodeado por tantos Sarus y eso, para una semilla pesada como él, era sin dudas el paraíso. No tendría que lidiar con gente tras sus pasos o encandilados ante su presencia. Muy diferente a su vida hasta ahora en San Petersburgo.

Sus reflexiones se vieron interrumpidas producto de la puerta corrediza del Onsen siendo abruptamente abierta e ingresando por ella un más que sorprendido japonés.

\- V-Viktor ¿Por qué está aquí?(4*) –Casi chilló en un hilo de voz pasmado en el umbral de la puerta

El mentado se levantó y extendió su brazo en dirección al menor para pronunciar una frase que transformaría el rostro de su interlocutor en todo un poema de incredulidad.- Yuuri, a partir de ahora seré tu entrenador. Y haré que ganes el Grand Prix Final.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 _1*: En el reino Madararui es común que se comiencen los cruces por ahí en la secundaria. De hecho hay reuniones anuales que se realizan en distintas ciudades en donde interactúan entre Madararui's de una misma categoría para ir viendo pareja ya sea de cruce o matrimonio, o ambas._

 _2*: Inclusive entre las semillas pesadas hay otras más pesadas, serían los peso-pesado. Vendrían siendo las semillas exóticas o 'en peligro de extinción' como Viktor._

 _3*: Según google el periodo de Primavera es entre Marzo-Mayo y considerando que en la televisión del local de la familia de Yuuri, si no mal recuerdo, hablaron sobre la contemplación de los Sakuras asumiré que Google no me mintió ya que es en Primavera que los Cerezos florecen que es el periodo Marzo-Mayo._

 _4*: Si traducimos lo que dice Yuuri vendría aplicándose mejor el '¿Por qué está aquí?' de estupefacción, como si se encontrara viendo una ilusión._

 _Aquí está el primer capítulo~ estoy agotada. Había pensado subir hasta el capítulo III hoy para poner al día ambas plataformas (WattPad y Fanfiction) pero salí de casa, vengo recién llegando y la verdad el cuerpo me pide clemencia... tratar de volver a tener la resistencia y la elasticidad que tenía cuando practicaba danza moderna resultó más difícil de lo que pensé Dx._

 _Como siempre, sus review, follow y favoritos son el alimento de esta escritora sin salario x3 ~_

 _Lov ya guys~!_


	3. Sorpresas

_Notas con numeración y * secundándolas se encuentran al final del capítulo._

* * *

 **II**

 _ **Sorpresas**_

 _Él es un genio que nunca deja de sorprenderme_

 _Desde la primera vez que lo vi patinar, no han cesado las sorpresas._

Katsuki Yuuri luego de su fracaso en el último Grand Prix Final se sumió en una profunda depresión, durante el transcurso de la competencia su mascota falleció y esto, conjunto a otros factores provenientes de su inestabilidad emocional, acabó por desmoronarlo. Las presentaciones que secundaron a su desempeño en el GPF no estaban a la altura de su rendimiento habitual, y aunque lo intentó, le resultó imposible remontar.

Ese había sido su primer año alcanzando a clasificar para participar en el Grand Prix Final, pisaría la misma pista que su ídolo Viktor Nikiforov y, sin embargo, se hundió cual naufrago. Patético, hasta el mismo Yuri Plisetsky, ganador del Grand Prix Final Junior se lo hizo saber al abordarlo en los baños.

No conforme con ello, también perdió las competencias nacionales cerrándose con esto su entrada a los Continentales y Mundiales. Su temporada había terminado.

¿Estaría él también acabado como patinador?

No lo sabía y temía la respuesta que el universo parecía estar dándole.

Se había esforzado todo ese último año para por fin alcanzar a compartir pista y competir contra Viktor Nikoforov, la leyenda viviente dentro del patinaje artístico a quien admiraba enormemente y por culpa de lo voluble que era arruinó todo el trabajo hecho. Siquiera tuvo el valor para aceptar tomarse una fotografía junto su ídolo cuando se encontraron en la recepción del edificio que albergó el evento de ese año.

* * *

Volvió a Hasetsu luego de estar cinco años fuera de casa. Cavilando sobre ello, se percató había estado tan sumergido en el patinaje durante esos cinco años que intentó ignorar cualquier otro asunto que no concerniera al hielo sobre el que se deslizaba en la pista; los escasos amigos que poseía, vida amorosa, inclusive a su propia familia.

Fue recibido amorosamente por sus padres, eso resquebrajó la cicatriz que portaba de su derrota y sumó un peso más a lamentar por decepcionar con su rendimiento, tantos años apartados de su hijo para que este no obtuviera el logro que esperaba realizar debido a su frágil espíritu.

¿Qué necesitaba para seguir patinando por su cuenta? Era en lo que pensaba mientras practicaba. Le había hecho bien a su ánimo haber ido al Ice Castle. Inclusive él podía llegar a aburrirse de estar deprimido, los últimos meses la pregunta aquella había hostigado su subconsciente y encontró la respuesta remontándose a sus viejas memorias cuando se dedicaba con su querida amiga de la infancia Yuko a emular los programas de su ídolo. Ella debía ser la primera en ver completa su representación de _Stay Closet to me_.

Yuko había sido, por así decirlo, su primer amor. Pero debido, nuevamente, a su propia inseguridad, nunca fue capaz de siquiera insinuarle sus sentimientos. Ahora ella se encontraba casada y con tres hijas. Saber que ella era feliz lo regocijaba, primero fue su amiga y actualmente ningún rastro de ese amor juvenil hacia ella ensombrecía su corazón.

 **####**

Una llamada de su amigo y esposo de Yuko, Takeshi Nishigori lo sacó de sus contemplaciones.- Lo siento Yuuri. Mis hijas subieron el video y se hizo viral

 _Oh, no. Oh, no_. Entró en pánico mientras que se veía a si mismo emulando el programa de Viktor y mientras que escuchaba débilmente los gritos de regaño a las niñas, él se desplomó.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? ¡Ese video se retuiteó por toda la red! –Exigió su maestra de ballet entrando como huracán a su cuarto

Yuuri no sabía, no quería saber ¡Que se acabara el mundo ahora mismo, por favor! O que se abriera un agujero bajo él y se lo tragara la tierra. O Lucifer lo arrastrara al infierno, le daba igual.

Se pasó días internado en su cuarto sin querer enfrentar al mundo. Apagó su móvil para que el mundo no hiciera contacto con él.

Nunca se esperó que la realidad lo golpeara cuando salió de su cuarto para hacer contacto con el mundo con tal sorpresa ¿O estaba fantaseando? Porque frente a él tenía a su ídolo Viktor Nikiforov diciéndole que sería su entrenador.

 **####**

Estupefacto. No, pasmado. Observaba a un ya satisfecho Viktor dormitar plácidamente sobre el tatami(*1) de uno de los salones en la posada de sus padres. Aún no se lo podía creer.

\- Yuuri ¿Qué hace Viktor con el yukata (*2) de la posada? –Exclamó igual de pasmada que él, su maestra.-

\- Se quedó dormido después de bañarse y cenar –Informó ligeramente inquieto. No se explicaba la presencia del mayor ahí a menos que todo aquello fuera una alucinación suya.-

Minako le explicó las noticias que revolucionaban al mundo del patinaje, ahí decían que luego de que Viktor viera la emulación de su programa ejecutado por Yuuri lo había abordado una inspiración divina y decidió viajar a Japón para entrenarlo… aquello sin duda era un sueño, uno del que no deseaba despertar.

Con un estornudo Viktor despertó, había cierto aroma que lo hizo reaccionar porque era muy latente enviaba un Madararui sus feromonas hacia él. Observó a su alrededor, ahí estaba su pupilo acompañado de una Ojo de Serpiente, la hembra era una semilla media, seguramente alguna _Hebi_ (*3). El Kon-Gen no se hallaba a la vista, sin embargo, podía percibir su naturaleza debido a las feromonas que despedía mientras que lo contemplaba(*4)

\- Tengo hambre –Murmuró adormilado. La fémina presente no exponía sus feromonas a conciencia ¿Qué la perturbaba para reaccionar así? ¿Era él? El aroma gritaba sorpresa, no había ahí intensión de seducirlo ni nada similar. Para el ruso ella era la segunda Madararui que conocía en ese pueblo.-

Tanto Yuuri como la mujer a su lado prontos se movilizaron para atenderlo. Hmm, ella parecía también ser su fan, de ahí el fluctuante cóctel de feromonas que expelía.

\- Como tu entrenador, quiero saber cuál es tu comida favorita –Contestó a la pregunta realizada por el moreno. Minutos después la madre de su alumno apareció con un voluminoso Tazón de Cerdo o Katsudon.- вкусно! –Exclamó. Sin duda una delicia ¡Nunca había probado algo tan exquisito!.-

Gracias a una información entregada por Minako, la ex maestra de ballet del japonés, obtuvo datos curiosos sobre Yuuri. Su tendencia a engordar sería un problema para mantenerse en forma por lo que le dejó claro que estaba prohibida su comida favorita hasta que recuperara el mismo estado físico que portaba cuando participó hace unos meses en el Grand Prix Final antes de que comenzaran con el entrenamiento.

La hermana del menor anunció que sus maletas arribaron y que estas estorbaban un poco la pasada así que Yuuri las subió a la habitación que, desde ese día en adelante, seria suya.

Como lo viera, el moreno se encontraba francamente nervioso y así se lo hizo saber. Viktor no era precisamente un hombre que se callara sus pensamientos, ni tampoco que cohibiera sus acciones.

\- Yuuri, cuéntame todo de ti –Se inclinó hacia él ya que éste se encontraba arrodillado en el tatami, agotado, luego de cargar con todas las cajas de su mudanza.- ¿En qué clase de pista patinas? ¿Qué hay en esa ciudad? ¿Hay alguna chica que te guste? –Quería conocer más al esquivo japonés. Su diestra lo tomó por el mentón y a medida que las preguntas progresaban la mano restante bajó desde el hombro hasta la delicada y nívea mano japonesa.- Antes de entrenar debemos cimentar nuestra relación –Acotó perdiéndose en los trasparentes ojos pardos. Era el menor un Saru, pero increíblemente poseía una mirada bastante potente, tras esa espesa nubla de inseguridad y nerviosismo parecía emerger, tímida, una determinación sin puerto aún, pero latente.-

Yuuri estaba obnubilado. No lo sabía, había algo en esa mirada acuamarina que lo llamaba, el brillo que destilaban esos exóticos iris coloreados con gamas de azules y verdes lo encandilaban, ocasionando que su corazón se acelerara y se convirtiera en un manojo incontrolable de nervios sin sentido. Se apartó de él terriblemente sonrojado y pasmado, porque por un milisegundo le pareció a Yuuri visualizar sobre la cabeza de Viktor una silueta, una especie de orejas fantasmagóricas ¿Había sido su imaginación?

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué huyes? -Lo estaba, quizás, atiborrando con demasiadas preguntas. Después de tantos años rodeado de los suyos había olvidado que los hombres mono son más recatados que los Madararui para interactuar. A eso se sumaba que Yuuri era japonés… aunque en la fiesta del GPF había sido bastante atrevido. Bueno, probablemente fue el alcohol hablando.-

Esa noche fue la primera vez que Viktor fue rechazado de entrar en una habitación.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 _1*: El tatami son esteras muy características en las casas de los japoneses, se realizan con tejido de paja y se embalsan con este mismo material y son usadas para recubrir el suelo en las habitaciones._

 _2*: Los yukata son una vestimenta típica japonesa hecha de algodón. Se usa principalmente para las fiestas de verano o estaciones cálidas. Es mucho más ligero que el kimono porque no tiene la capa que cubre normalmente a este y porque no es de seda._

 _3*: Hebi vendría siendo una subcategoría de los Jyanome. La traducción literal es 'Serpiente'_

 _4*: Cada categoría Madararui despéele su propia 'frecuencia de olor' o feromonas. Por eso se reconocen entre sí a menos que alguno esté emulando la apariencia espiritual de otro, esto es común entre ellos y más se da por un concepto de protección. Por ejemplo, alguna raza exótica que no quiere dejar expuesta su naturaleza, la camufla con la de otra raza._

 _Como siempre, sus review, follow y favoritos son luv_

 _Lov ya guys~ !_


	4. Howl to the moon

_Notas con numeración y * secundándolas se encuentran al final del capítulo._

* * *

 **III**

 _ **Howl to the moon.**_

Luego de ser negada su entrada al cuarto de Yuuri, Viktor calló dormido abrazado a Makkachin, una costumbre ya adquirida por ambos luego de tantos años juntos. La filiación propia que tenían no era de extrañarse, y el ruso consideraba al caniche como parte de su familia, quizás la única que llegaría a tener.

Amo y mascota despertaron para desayunar un tanto más tarde de lo habitual debido al ligero jet lag que acosaba al de cabellos claros. En el comedor fue recibido por el delicioso olor de la comida servida.

\- Amaizing! -Exclamó extasiado al ver todo dispuesto, aquel sería su primer desayuno estilo japonés, algo que sin duda era para enmarcar.-

\- Yuuri pensó sería una buena experiencia que Vicchan probara un variado desayuno japonés -Y ante la mención de esto, Yuuri, quién venía recién ingresando al cuarto cargando en sus manos dos cuencos con arroz recién hecho, enrojeció sin remedio convirtiéndose su rostro en un foco encendido. El mayor no pudo evitar el pensamiento de que esa reacción era demasiado tierna e inocente para alguien de la edad del menor.-

\- Gracias Yuuri -Dijo para seguido contemplar la más hermosa, sincera y tímida de las sonrisas de su vida.-

Durante esas primeras horas del día compartieron una conversación trivial sobre ellos mismos, aunque principalmente fue Viktor quien hablaba, consultando los nombres de los productos servidos. Sopa de miso blanco(1*)1, arroz blanco cocido, salmón a la parrilla, encurtidos, Tamagoyaki(2*)2, un estofado de algas y una sunomono (ensalada) de judías y umeboshi(3*)3. Sin dudas se trataba de un desayuno energizante pero perfectamente calibrado para un comienzo de día. Viktor no paraba de exclamar _'вкусно'_ en cada oportunidad que probaba un nuevo bocado llevándose miradas tímidas por parte del moreno, quien aguardaba expectante su reacción en cada mordisco.

Eran tan transparentes sus ansias por complacerlo, pero no de un modo empalagoso, sino con esas significativas atenciones modestas. Unas profundamente olvidadas dentro de la población Madararui donde la jerarquía y el poder de tu semilla era lo que hablaba por las personas. _El poder de la semilla_ , una bendición para algunos, perdición para otros.

Terminado el desayuno ambos se dispusieron a comenzar con el entrenamiento.

Recorrieron todo el trayecto hasta el _Ice Castle_ , el ruso iba en bicicleta, seguido por un agotado Yuuri a trote. Esto le sirvió al mayor para un poco más las calles de ese pueblo y su gente. Habían pocos -por no decir ninguno- Madararui's, seguramente los que hubieron se mudaron a las grandes ciudades, por lo menos, lo que respectaba a los jóvenes. La población no Saru se remitía a un puñado de adultos en sus 40 o superior, corroborando con esto la teoría trazada por Viktor.

No era de extrañar, la estadística Madararui representaba menos del 30% en relación al hombre simio que acaparaba sobre el 70%, todo debido a la alta fertilidad y proliferación de estos últimos, producto de lo mismo, la población Madararui se concentraba en las metrópolis. Ahí se concentraban las casas de citas y juntas de cruce.

En el Ice Castle conoció a los primeros Madararui's dentro del rango de su edad, una pareja de naturaleza filial a la suya. Instantáneamente se reconocieron entre ellos. El matrimonio estaba constituido por una semilla ligera la hembra y semilla media el varón. Sus pequeñas cachorras eran bastante inquietas. El quinteto exclamó estupefacto ante la noticia o más bien, corroboración con su presencia en el lugar, de que desde ese momento él entrenaría a Yuuri. Tuvo acceso a la pista y mientras que Viktor se deslizaba por el hielo su pupilo hablaba con los encargados.

\- Por ahora, me gustaría que el Ice Castle fuera el lugar para el entrenamiento ¿Se podría? –Murmuró con timidez Yuuri a Nishigori. No tardó en recibir el apoyo del marido de su amiga. Una que estaba perdida conjunto a sus hijas contemplando a Viktor patinar, tanto así que nuevamente le reiteró a las trillizas que estaba terminantemente prohibido subieran fotografías o videos de lo que fuera respectara a la presencia del ruso ahí.-

\- Viktor va a entrenarte, es como un sueño hecho realidad –Lo era. Aún Yuuri se sorprendía de este hecho, su ídolo iba a entrenarlo.-

Mientras que lo contemplaba en silencio se preguntaba en cómo pudo inspirarse el más grande prospecto dentro del patinaje artístico viendo su emulación del programa Stay Close to Me como para ir a ese remoto pueblo de Japón a buscarle para entrenarlo. Con ojos le lanzaba al mayor una muda pregunta ' _¿Cómo te inspiré? Por favor dime, Viktor'_. Y como si éste captara el clamor silencioso de su mente volteó su atención hacia donde estaba, sin interrumpir en ningún momento su rutina.

\- El cerdito no puede entrar a la pista hasta que no adelgace –Y Yuuri se preguntó remotamente en su cabeza si en verdad Viktor planeaba en serio estar ahí para entrenarlo y hacerlo ganar el Grand Prix Final o sólo era su excusa para tomarse vacaciones.-

* * *

\- Quizás si es una excusa para descansar –Dijo Minako. Su alumno se desplomó, una cosa era pensarlo y otra que alguien se lo recalcara en la cara.- Pero tú decidiste seguir patinando, lo que tienes que hacer es aprovecharte de la experticia y renombre de Viktor para que el mundo vuelque su atención a ti.-

Luego de sus clases de ballet volvió a su casa agotado. Su entrenador estaba en el comedor con un Tazón de Katsudon recién servido. El rico olor de la chuleta embriagó sus sentidos, pero ahí en el ambiente había otro aroma que no sabía precisar ni su fuente ni podía describir con precisión qué tipo de aroma era. Sólo sabía que le resultaba agradable y de alguna forma lo reconfortaba.

\- Yuuri, llegaste ~ -Lo saluda, se notaba que había bebido un poco.-

Descubrió durante esos días lo asiduo al licor que el mayor era y que cuando tomaba se volvía bastante empalagoso, sobre todo cuando se trataba de él. Yuuri no estaba muy acostumbrado, por su naturaleza reservada, al skinship(4*)4. Sus primeros meses en Detroit fue una constante montaña rusa de momentos incómodos a lo que se fue habituando poco a poco, sin embargo, el excesivo contacto entre amigos aún le resultaba algo agobiante para una persona recatada y nerviosa como lo era él… ¡Y estamos hablando de Viktor Nikiforov, su ídolo de toda la vida! No podía simplemente calmarse estando cerca de él, con su sola presencia el pulso se le aceleraba y causaba que olvidara como respirar.

Cansado se apresuró a entrar a su cuarto para descansar, el día de mañana le esperaban largas horas de entrenamiento. Por el pasillo lo siguió Makkachin, Yuuri parpadeó, al parecer el caniche venía con todas las intenciones de dormir junto a él, eso inexorablemente le recordó a sus noches con Vicchan. Sonrió con nostalgia y le permitió el paso para seguido acurrucarse ambos bajo las sábanas. Con Makkachin como un suplente de peluche acabó venciéndose por completo dentro del paraíso que Morfeo le ofrecía.

Yuuri tuvo un sueño extraño esa noche. En su sueño había un majestuoso lobo de pelaje frondoso, de color negro sobre el lomo y degradado a gris en el resto del cuerpo, poseía unos profundos ojos pardos con incandescencias ámbar que dirigía su mirada calma hacia él. El animal aullaba a la Luna en un canto de Bienvenida, lo observaba a él y luego volvía a aullar al astro.

Despertó de exabrupto en medio de la noche abriendo grande sus ojos oscuros, las cortinas de su cuarto se hallaban entre abiertas dando paso al brillo de una luna llena que alumbraba levemente el cuarto. Se sentó en la cama y se asomó para contemplar al astro en lo alto. Que sueño más extraño, pero gracias a el pudo deleitarse con la visión que se presentaba. Volvió a camuflarse entre las mantas y calló dormido sintiendo en la lejanía de su mente el susurro de un aullido.

 **####**

\- ¿Yuuri sientes algo por Minako-sensei? –Interrumpió de pronto Viktor. El japonés se encontraba realizando saltos sobre la banca aledaña al Castillo Hasetsu. La pregunta lo tomó tan desprevenido que de no ser por su equilibrio habría acabado patosamente cayendo al suelo.-

\- ¡Para nada! –Se apresuró a contestarle. No comprendía la fijación que tenía el mayor por preguntarle ese tipo de cosas incómodas.-

\- ¿Tienes novia?

\- No

\- ¿Ex novias? –Volvió a la carga sin dejarse amedrentar.-

\- Sin comentarios –Agregó cohibido por el calibre que estaba tomando la conversación.-

\- Hablemos sobre mí –Dijo con entusiasmo infantil.- Mi primera novia fue…

\- ¡Detente! –Interrumpió demasiado cohibido de estar escuchando información tan personal de su ídolo.-

Esa no era la primera vez que entre ellos se daba una plática similar. Viktor era muy… indiscreto.

Un ladrido de Makkachin llamó la atención de ambos. El caniche miraba en dirección al Castillo.

\- Yuuri ¿Qué es ese castillo? –Preguntó francamente curioso. Presto Yuuri le explicó la historia que se contaba sobre el edificio. El ruso, con renovado entusiasmo pueril, quiso sacarse una fotografía con el monumento a su espalda y subirla a las redes sociales.-

Ninguno de los dos pensó jamás lo que esa fotografía ocasionaría.

* * *

Esa noche Makkachin volvió a dormir junto a él, algo que se repitió en los días subsiguientes ante el asombro tanto de Yuuri como Víctor.

\- Le agradas –Comentó una noche el mayor.-

Su mascota era cariñosa, pero con Yuuri se daba algo especial. Quizás era debido a la nostalgia que despedía la mirada del menor cada que contemplaba las muestras de afecto que el can le daba. Su pupilo le comentó, en unos de sus tantos interrogatorios hacia él, que había tenido también un caniche pero que éste había fallecido durante su estadía en el extranjero y que, por haberse encontrado en plena temporada no pudo estar con el animal en aquellos funestos días.

\- Yuuri~ ¡Durmamos los tres juntos! –Y con tres se refería a él, Yuuri y Makkachin quién movió su cola en beneplácito.-

Katsuki por primera vez aceptó. Iba a estar Makkachin con ellos, podría soportar un poco de skinship sin entrar en pánico silencioso producto de la cercanía con su ídolo. Eso sí, le pidió encarecidamente a Viktor que, por favor, durmiera vestido. Ahí estaba otra de las particularidades del ruso: dormía completamente desnudo, decía que era por algo práctico y que, en realidad, inclusive en Rusia, nunca tuvo verdadero problema con las bajas temperaturas. El moreno rió suave, ligeramente divertido ante un pensamiento que cruzó por su cabeza.

\- Como si fueras un _Inu_ (5*) –Viktor parpadeó, para ser un Saru el menor era bastante perceptivo.-

Makkachin quedó entre medio de los dos, muy cómodo con el calor que ambos desprendían naturalmente.

Yuuri recordó esa noche como la más calurosa pero cálida que ha vivido en su vida. Viktor la recuerda como la más extraña puesto su lobo interno, por primera vez en 27 años, no remilgaba con la compañía de su lecho. En común tuvieron ambos el mismo sueño, uno que ninguno de los dos se comentó en los días venideros; ese fue el de un par de lobos aullando en conjunto hacia la luna, uno de espeso pelaje gris oscuro en el lomo degradando en el resto del cuerpo a toda la gama de grises hasta llegar al blanco y de profundos ojos azules mientras que su compañero poseía el lomo de un negro azabache, oscuro como la misma noche en que le rendían tributo a la luna y degradado en tonalidades de gris oscuro hasta llega a la patas en donde el color se volvía un gris más claro y poseedor de intensos ojos pardos con tintes ámbar.

* * *

Una semana después de la llegada de Viktor un muy entusiasmado japonés corría en su búsqueda ¡Al fin lo había logrado! Luego de agotadores días de arduo ejercicio espartano y sufriendo debido a una rigurosa dieta. Lo consiguió, poseía la condición física que Viktor le exigió antes de permitirle volver a la pista; se encontraba feliz y eufórico por contárselo a su entrenador.

Nunca se esperó ser recibido en plena entrada del Ice Castle con una certera patada en su espalda baja que lo hizo entrar a tropicon al interior del edificio. Cuando logró levantarse su cuerpo entero se paralizó, sintiendo a su alrededor una sensación electrificante. Se giró y ahí, frente a él, se encontraba aquel vándalo ruso, Yuri Plisetsky, el ganador del Grand Prix Final Junior, con cara de pocos amigos.

Ese mes de Abril Yuuri recibió las dos más grandes sorpresas de toda su vida.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 _1*: La sopa de miso se compone de dos ingredientes esenciales: dashi, que es la base de la sopa y miso (pasta aromatizada de soja) que es disuelto en el dashi. Se suelen usar dos tipos distintos de miso, el Shiro-Miso (blanco, suave y con poca sal) o el Aka-Miso (rojo, fuerte y salado)._

 _Los ingredientes más habituales en esta sopa son el Tōfu en forma de cubitos, las algas wakame y cebolleta o puerro. Puede llevar otros ingredientes como verduras (patatas, zanahoria, daikon, repollo, etc), carnes, pescados o setas._

 _2*: El tamagoyaki es una especie de tortilla de huevo, en forma de roll generalmente. Puede ser dulce o salada. Hay gente que mezcla el huevo con otros ingredientes como cebollín picado fino. No es por nada, pero yo hago un tamagoyaki muy rico~_

 _3*: El umeboshi es un encurtido del ume (una variedad japonesa de ciruela también llamada en castellano albaricoque japonés) que se seca, sala en barriles y se pone un peso encima para exprimirle el jugo. El color natural del encurtido es marrón, pero se acostumbra a teñirlo de rojo usando una hierba llamada akajiso_

 _4*: El Skinship es un término japonés-inglés utilizado para describir el nivel de intimidad, originalmente surgió para describir la cercanía entre una madre y su hijo. En la actualidad la palabra es utilizada para hablar sobre el contacto físico, como tomarse de las manos, abrazar, o el contacto de dos personas en general. Quiero dar un alto en este punto, la diferencia dada en el skinship entre personas de distinto sexo a unas de igual sexo (en lo que respecta a Japón y Korea). Para explicarlo de alguna forma, las relaciones interpersonales entre los orientales a los occidentales está 'invertida' ¿a qué me refiero con esto? Es que, para nosotros la cercanía hombre-mujer es común, mientras que el contacto cercano entre personas del mismo sexo es mal vista. Ellos, por el contrario, demostraciones de afecto en público en un trato hombre-mujer es de pésimo gusto y cuando es entre personas del mismo sexo lo ven como algo normal. Por eso en Yuri on Ice podemos ver a un Yuuri muy cómodo dentro de su Skinship con Viktor, por supuesto que al inicio le costó pero fue por un concepto más de estar frente a su ídolo de toda la vida._

 _5*: Inu es, literalmente, perro en japonés. Se me hizo algo 'fuerte' que Yuuri dijera que Viktor es un perro, acá en mi país eso tiene connotaciones muy fuertes_

 _¡Que notas más largas! Lo siento por eso, pero eran necesarias uvu_

 _Sigo sin Beta Reader así que si encontraron algunas fallas… lo siento ;;_

 _Como siempre, sus review, follow y favoritos son luv z3~_

 _Lov ya guys~!_


	5. Huracán Rubio Parte 1

**IV**

 **Huracán Rubio**

 **Parte 1**

Viktor se asombró cuando vio medios de comunicación atiborrando el _Ice Castle_ ¿Cómo es que supieron él se encontraba allí? _Ah_. Quizás se debía a cierta fotografía con su ubicación posteada hace aproximadamente una semana atrás. Nuevamente su alma de niño ganó al raciocinio del adulto que era, bueno, nunca planeó esconderse. Tarde o temprano el mundo del patinaje artístico y su prensa sabrían dónde se encontraba, y qué lo había traído allí; la fotografía subida a su Instagram sólo agilizó un _poquito_ las cosas.

Saludó cordial, sonrió, entregó autógrafos y se sacó fotografías con aquellas muchachitas que se arrimaron a él en busca del recuerdo conmemorativo. De no ser por la intervención de las trillizas habría sido tragado –no literalmente, por supuesto- por el cumulo de la gente rodeándolo.

Ha pasado buen tiempo desde la última vez que patinara sin espectadores presente, en Rusia siempre estaba Yakov o algunos de sus compañeros, pero ahí en el Ice Castle podía dedicarse y relajarse sin sentir como agujas en su nuca las miradas.

 _Ai ni tsuite, Agape_ , amor incondicional y sincero, la personificación del amor que profesó Dios al hombre entregándoles la divina providencia del libre albedrio. Uno que no muchas personas en ese mundo hacían uso… así es como lo veía Viktor, sólo podía cruzarse en su cabeza el sentimiento del amor incondicional de Dios sobre su creación ya que el amor incondicional romántico no lo ha experimentado jamás. _Ai ni tsuite, Eros_ , el amor sensual; de ése sí sabía el ruso, aunque 'amor'… más iba evocado a la pasión, el desenfreno del deseo mismo hasta el punto de consumirte en el. Esos eran los dos programas en los que había estado trabajando con ahínco Viktor para la próxima temporada, siempre iba así de adelantado ¿Por qué? Porque siempre ha privilegiado sorprender al público y por tanto se dedicaba a sacar programa tras programa en busca del idóneo a presentar.

 **####**

El seleccionado japonés fue pateado en el piso y posteriormente agredido con múltiples de cuestionamientos respecto a qué planeaba él teniendo a Viktor como entrenador. Era obvio, por el tono del menor, que posterior a encontrarlo en ese estado de auto lamentación en los baños, meses atrás, había entregado al ruso una imagen de él digna de subestimar.

\- Yo no logro entenderlo, así que mejor pregúntaselo a él –Dijo finalmente Yuuri.-

Era un adolescente, pensó, no debía rebajarse a su misma línea de diálogo agresivo, además, no estaba en su naturaleza. Katsuki era un pacifista. Además, no quería seguir estando a solas junto a Yuri Plisetsky, no podía definirlo muy bien pero sentía una atmósfera de choque, como si entre ambos repudiaran la mera existencia del otro; no le gustaba experimentar ese sentimiento, él no conocía al menor ¿Por qué 'odiarlo'? se rehusaba a aceptar aquel sentir irracional.

Viktor había venido a Hasetsu por propia voluntad, Yuuri aún no acababa de comprender qué le inspiró para decidir entrenarlo pero no perdería la oportunidad de tener a su ídolo como coach.

Al interior de la pista se encontraron con un concentrado Nikiforov patinando, era primera vez que el japonés veía esos movimientos y ante su estupefacción, Plisetsky pareció compadecer su ignorancia y le explicó que aquello formaba parte del programa que el mayor había comenzado a configurar para presentarlo en la siguiente temporada.

\- ¿Me dejaría su programa ahora que se va a tomar un descanso? –Yuuri lo observó asombrado ante esa declaración.- Estoy seguro que yo sorprendo más a la gente. Necesito la ayuda de Viktor para mi debut como senior y para ganar el Grand Prix Final –Volvió a asombrarse ¿Ganar?.- ¡Veo que estás de maravilla, Viktor! –Gritó el rubio luego de tomar una buena bocanada de aire.-

Al escuchar su nombre el mentado volcó su atención a los menores. Secretamente debía admitir que ya había percibido la presencia de su compatriota, el joven aquel nunca reprimía la fuerza de su Kon-Gen cuando se trataba de él, era automático en respuesta a una rivalidad natural dada por la naturaleza misma. Los Inujininn y Nekomatas nunca se han llevado muy bien que digamos y ellos dos no eran la excepción. La diferencia radicaba en que Viktor no confrontaba el agresivo espíritu del 'gatito'. Lo saludó fingiendo demencia respecto a no haberlo notado antes, pudo ver perfectamente como se engrifaba en su sitio.

\- A juzgar por tu reacción, creo que olvidé cierta promesa –Y en esta oportunidad las puntiagudas orejas y cola parecían haber sido electrificadas de lo erizadas que estaban.- Puedo ver tu Kon-Gen perfectamente gatito ~ -Se mofó con voz cantarina. Un signo de interrogación apareció en el rostro de su pupilo ante su última frase.-

Para cualquier hombre simio las conversaciones entre Madararui's pasan de ser percibidas, los comentarios sagaces sobre sus naturalezas son censuradas por las mentes de cualquier Saru. Son racionales y ególatras por naturaleza y por tanto renegaban cualquier tipo de evolución que no fuera la propia, debido a esto es que se decía que son sordos, ciegos y mudos. Así un Madararui expeliera sus feromonas para seducir el Saru no las percibiría, lo mismo sucedía con cualquier otra interacción con las feromonas Madararui. No _veían_ tampoco el alma así que actualmente Yuuri era incapaz de ver o percibir el Kon-Gen del Nekomata, a los ojos del japonés, sólo veía a un adolescente molesto y enfurruñado.

Yuuri siguió la conversación entre los rusos con curiosidad, el rubio menor continuaba recriminándole el haber olvidado la promesa hecha mientras que su compatriota se disculpaba y excusaba con el conocimiento previo del otro respecto a su mala memoria. La promesa comprometida fue que Viktor coreografiaría un programa para él, promesa hecha años atrás durante una participación del rubio en las ligas Junior y que el mayor había olvidado por completo.

\- ¡Volvamos a Rusia! –Exclamó por último Yuri.-

La mirada del moreno, hasta ese momento centrada en la nada mientras escuchaba el diálogo de los dos con discreción, se centró en su entrenador y el pánico lo invadió ¿Se iría? ¿Hasta ahí llegaba su sueño? ¿Era ahora cuando despertaría y se reiría de lo inventiva que era su mente al crearle esa ilusión hermosa de tener a Viktor Nikiforov, su más grande ídolo a seguir, como entrenador?

El mayor presente meditó unos minutos. Nekomatas y sus egoísmos. Pero Plisetsky tenía razón, una promesa era una promesa, por otra parte él ya se encontraba llevando a cabo los preparativos para entrenar a Yuuri algo que no abandonaría. Finalmente llegó a la mejor solución.

\- Bien, decidido –Japonés y Ruso prestaron atención.- Mañana haré un programa para cada uno con la música de mi programa corto –Ninguno pareció complacido con la idea de ocupar la misma coreografía así que se apresuró a aclarar.- Esta canción tiene varios arreglos distintos. Pensaré en uno distinto para cada uno de ustedes.

Esto los relajó. Debían presentar dentro de una semana los programas, revelarlos al público y que este decidiera cuál les sorprendía más. Inmediatamente Katsuki lució complicado y comenzaba a entrar en pánico, muy distinta a la reacción del ruso menor quien inmediatamente dio sus exigencias; el que saliera victorioso de la contienda obtendría como premio que Viktor accediera a su petición. Ese tipo de competencias le gustaba, renovaba en él ese niño interior que parecía en esos momentos nunca haber muerto. Nada lejos de la realidad. Haber sido tan consentido el mundo atendiéndole, rindiéndole tributo por su talento y rodeándolo de servicialismo no había ayudado a liquidar la cuota de niñez que conservaba el peli plateado. Y nacer semilla pesada tampoco.

\- ¡Esperen ahí un momento! –Gritaron al unísono las trillizas Nishigori.-

Ofrecieron un completo programa para la presentación de los contendientes, ellas se encargarían de los preparativos y la cede sería el _Ice Castle_ y se llevaría a cabo en una semana.

Como era de esperarse, la noticia de la competencia entre Katsuki Yuuri y Plisetsky Yuri corrió de voz en voz hasta que todos los medios se dieron por enterado. La competencia a realizarse en una semana más tendría full cobertura y la gente lucía extasiada con la espera

 **####**

\- Vaya cuchitril ¿Dónde está mi cuarto? –Y eso le dejaba en claro a Yuuri que el ruso menor planeaba hospedarse también allí, declarando a continuación que sería injusto que únicamente él estuviera todo el tiempo junto a Viktor.-

Por su parte el hombre de la discordia percibía el rechazo-admiración que expelía su compatriota. Siempre había sido así, ese pequeño y arisco gatito intentaba imponerse frente al resto, con él se ensañaba más siendo la paciencia diplomática suya el puente para que se diera cercanía entre ellos a pesar de sus naturalezas en conflicto natural. También tenía influencia el hecho que Viktor fuera una semilla pesada mientras que Yuri era una ligera, para éstas estar en presencia de una semilla más poderosa instaba a seguirla y sentirse atraída instintivamente por ellas. Era selección natural. En esto pensaba el recientemente proclamado entrenador mientras veía siendo complacido Yuri con sus exigencias para con los Katsuki quienes gentilmente lo proveyeron de comida y un relajante baño; fue una lástima que no accediera a disfrutar de onsen producto de su terquedad, él se lo perdía.

La llegada de la hermana mayor de Katsuki al comedor donde se encontraban los tres patinadores cenando trajo consigo un apodo para el recién llegado: _'Yurio'_. Apodo que no fue bien recibido pero que con el transcurso de los días tendría que habituarse.

Con la presencia de Yuri Plisetsky en el lugar las inseguridades de Yuuri volvieron a tocar puerto en su mente. La resolución del menor era más potente que la propia, él ya se veía ganando el Grand Prix Final en su primera temporada como senior mientras que él llevaba más sobre el hombro y en ninguna de ellas visualizó el podio. Veía al ruso como el incipiente patinador que era, mucho más joven y con un talento demostrado con sus victorias en el podio Junior. Por sobre todo, se veía cómodo estando en presencia de Viktor, si había que comparar ¿Quién era él? Sólo Katsuki Yuuri.

Con Makkachin de escolta se escabulló de la tarea solicitada por su hermana y se fue a entrenar, esto era lo único que distraía su mente, la única vía de escape para no naufragar dentro de las aguas turbias de sus inseguridades.

* * *

\- ¿Eh? ¿Dónde está Yuuri? –Consultó Viktor a Mari. Frente a él se encontraba Yurio que como todo gato, luego de asearse y comer, cayó dormido.-

\- Salió hace un momento. Debe estar con Minako-san o en el Ice Castle. Siempre ha sido así.

Y ella parecía callar más de lo que decía. Entre ambos dejaron al agotado rubio en el cuarto preparado para él, la fémina se quedó observando por unos segundos al adolescente con un brillo ilusionado ¿Y cómo no? El muchacho era a todas luces atractivo, aún si ella era una Saru y no se veía influenciada por las feromonas Madararui, no quitaba la belleza física del menor acaparara su atención.

\- ¿Yuri? No está aquí. Seguramente Mari se refería a mi clase de ballet –El ruso salió en busca de su aprendiz luego de las directrices de su hermana llegando así al Bar donde se empleaba Minako.- Yuri cuando se pone nervioso siempre quiere ensayar y en el Ice Castle siempre le dejan la pista si está libre –Rellenó la copa frente a él, cosa que agradeció y volvió a hablar.- Su fuerza proviene de tener sitios donde ensayar, sin pensar en los demás cuando está nervioso. No es un genio, pero tiene la suerte de contar con todo el tiempo del mundo para ensayar.

Agradeció la información.

\- Es un simple Saru ¿Sabes? Pero tiene cierto espíritu aguerrido y salvaje como nosotros cuando se trata del patinaje –Viktor asintió en ó por la bebida, sin embargo Minako desistió de la paga y lo vio atravesar la salida hacia su siguiente parada.-

En el Ice Castle se encontró a Makkachin, su mascota estaba bastante encariñada con el japonés así que no le extrañó lo siguiera cuando este salió.

\- Siempre ha venido aquí para ensayar solo –Comenzó Takeshi

\- Pensé que le encantaba patinar por eso –Continuó su mujer.- No jugaba con nadie

\- Tampoco se le da bien hacer amigos –Completó el moreno.- Fuera del patinaje no es bueno haciendo lo que quiere. No quiero que Yuri acabe aquí –Yuko afirmó lo mismo.-

\- Y no soporta perder. Espero que Viktor saque una faceta suya que desconozcamos.

Dio gracias por la información, había aprendido otras cosas con ellos sobre el reservado moreno. Recapitulando todo lo que allegados de Yuuri habían dicho de él a Viktor le quedó algo muy claro: parecía que su pupilo, en la única cosa que nunca se rindió en su vida fue en el patinaje. Tuvo caídas, derrotas y decepciones pero volvió a levantarse con más ímpetu que la vez anterior. Tenía un espíritu tenaz cuando se trataba del patinaje mientras que para el resto de las cosas abandonaba fácilmente. Yuuri tenía un corazón frágil y atolondrado; aquel precisamente era su encanto, lo que él había visto en la emulación de su programa _Stay Close to me_ era una melodía anhelante versada a través de su cuerpo… el sólo recordarlo ocasionaba que se estremeciera. La forma en que su pupilo hacía música con su cuerpo era única.

Con eso en mente tenía claro cuál sería el programa idóneo para su aprendiz.

Esa noche Viktor se acomodó junto a Makkachin para dormir y antes de que ambos lo consiguieran el sonido de la puerta principal los interrumpió, seguramente era Yuuri. Estaba llegando bastante entrada la noche ¿Tanto era el nerviosismo que no se percató del tiempo pasar marcando las horas? Eso, de alguna forma, lo encontró enternecedor. Su adorada mascota al parecer pensó igual ya que se desprendió de los brazos de su dueño y lo abandonó. Parpadeó y luego realizó un puchero infantil.

Nuevamente Makkachin dormiría junto al moreno, de eso estaba seguro.

* * *

 _Y bien, llego con nuevo capítulo tal como lo prometí. Y esta vez no han notas… hasta yo misma me asombré O_O mejor, así les evito el testamento que a veces es engorroso uvu perdón por eso ;;_

 _Nuevamente, gracias chicas. Todas y cada una de ustedes hacen posible que estos dedos muchas veces lentos (MUY lentos) se muevan rápido para traerles actualización. Lo dije y lo repito: ustedes son mi inspiración 3 ¡Y llegamos a más de 1k en lecturas y vamos para los 200 votos! (en WattPad) Juro que ruedo de felicidad ;3; 3_

 _Como pueden notar, volvemos al curso del animé por completo y tenemos una semana por entero con Yuri (aká Yurio) entre las filas en Hasetsu ¿Cuáles serán las impresiones de nuestra Hada respecto a Yuuri? Se comenzarán a colocar las cosas algo 'tensas', recordemos que Yuri es un adolescente con muy mal carácter. Se viene 'Huracán Rubio. Parte 2' Y alguien enseñará sus 'garras'._

 _Hasta aquí es que lo dejo ya que es lo que llevo hasta el momento actualizado en WattPad, desde ahora seguirá las actualizaciones programadas que son los días Martes y Sábado._

 _Como siempre, sus review, favoritos y follow son lov z3!_

 _Lov ya guys! ~_


End file.
